I Wish The Best For You
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: "I love you," She said, her voice no more than a whisper as she leaned down and kissed the letter, hoping that he would understand that she was doing this for him. That her life had gotten too complicated and dangerous for him to be in it." Ezra/ Aria
1. When You Know What You're Losing

_1. Life Get's So Confusing When You Know What You're Losing_

_I don't think the full title will fit, so it will be __When You Know What You're Losing__. This Fanfic is based off the song __**I Wish the Best For You**__ by Emerson Hart_

_Dear Ezra,_

_ I remember the other day; you asked me, "Are we breaking up?"_

_ My answer was, "I don't know." But that was a lie, back then, the answer was always going to be no, because I love you too much to let you go__…__but now__…__I'm changing my mind, and deciding, yes, that we are breaking up. Because being with me puts you in danger, and I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt, and I know that you will be hurt if I stay with you._

_ Goodbye, Ezra. I love you, and I hope that you'll forgive me, and move on with your life. Be happy, and free of all the stress and worry I inflict in your life._

_Love,_

_Aria_

Aria laid the note down on the mat outside his door, ready to knock and then run. She'd already asked if she could transfer out of his class, where he was still teaching at until the end of the school year, so this was the last thing she had to do. She knew if she told him goodbye to his face, then he'd say something, make her want to stay with him, be with him. But she knew in her heart that to protect him, she couldn't.

Tears were continuously filling her eyes, and running down her face, her vision was blurry, and she couldn't see straight, but she knew she had to finish what she was doing. End it with a clean break, and everything would fall into place the way it was supposed to. "I love you," She said, her voice no more than a whisper as she leaned down and kissed the letter, hoping that he would understand that she was doing this for him. That her life had gotten too complicated and dangerous for him to be in it.

The tears turned into sobs as she realized what was losing. She was losing the touch of warmth and electricity, from when his lips brushed hers, or when he took her in his arms to comfort her. The comforting words he whispered in her ears, telling her he loved her. She was going to lose him, she knew that, and she couldn't stand it.

Finally, she managed to get off her knees, struggling to get in a standing position and face this with courage. She was about to knock, her hand less than an inch from the door when it was pulled open to reveal a tired looking, for it was the middle of the night, Ezra Fitz.

"Aria?" He asked, surprised. She just stared at him, tears drying on her shocked face, her mouth and eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

>I Wish The Best For You

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I know it's been a while... And I'm thinking of starting a story based off of the new love triangle that is emerging between Aria, Ezra, and Jason, but for now it's this fic and all my vampire diaries fanfiction.

And I'd love it if you all can tell me your thoughts about this chapter, whether they're good or bad I don't care, just don't trash talk it please...so I'd really appreciate reviews from anyone, you don't have to be a member of fanfiction to do so to my fics!

Chapter 2

"Aria?" Ezra Fitzgerald asked,looking unto the girl with a tear stained face with curiosity and concern. She stared at him, unmoving, one of her feet attempting to cover a folded piece of paper." Are you okay?"

He pulled out the paper from beneath her foot, figuring it was something of his, since it was on his doorstep, " I'm fine." She said gently as he read.

He couldn't, no, he didn't want to understand. The thought of loosing her was so painful that it was nearly unbearable. "Aria, I...I have to worry about you. I still would if nothing had happened to you or those you love. It's just a part of loving someone."

"Ezra." She started," I can't do this anymore." It was a lie. She wanted more than anything to remain with him, to love him forever and beyond that. Her body, her soul, yearned for his touch. But that was selfishness and nothing else. And she knew staying with him was hurting him. And if she didn't leave him behind, then there was a possibility "A" could lash out and hurt him, and shed never be able to live with herself if that happened.

"Aria-" He started again, but was only cut off once again.

" I cant." She cried, running out, " I'm sorry, but I can't."

And she disappeared into the night.

anyways, how was that chapter, and how was the last episode of pll? I thought it was awesome, except I don't really like the whole love triangle thing at the same time. Can't aria be happy with just her hot teacher? I think jason is hot, too, but he needs to stop being so flirtatiously pushy and back off...anyways

Lovez,

-Ash 


End file.
